


Catch 'N Release

by FishBitch (BroSprite)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Xenophilia, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroSprite/pseuds/FishBitch
Summary: A merman residing in a local lake gets caught in a net and dragged up on a boat- and what happens next will shock you.
Relationships: Fishermen/Merman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Catch 'N Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindle/gifts).



> Heavily inspired by 'Fish out of Water' by Spindle.. I've always wanted to write somethin' like this - and your work finally inspired me to do it.

From a young age, Fick had always known better than to get himself caught. It was one of the first things his parents had taught him, the only thing anyone ever spoke of, ever warned about. The only goal given to him in life was to not get caught, and if he could manage that he'd live on.

His father, when he'd been younger, had been one of the oldest merfolk within the grand lake. His father's advice was to keep to the deeper waters; he'd met his demise when hunting in the shallows.

Hunting was the only reason anyone ventured into the shallows, and it might as well be the only reason anyone ever got caught.

Fick should have known better; but the shallows were where all the fish hid, his only prey, his only source of hunger. He'd managed to hide away for years just like many others, managing to hunt in the shallows and retreat into the deeper waters, to live another day -

But today he'd made a mistake. One simple mistake, a one-time thing, would be the end of him. The net had been practically invisible until it suddenly engulfed his entire being, and try as he might, he couldn't get away from it all. The first few seconds Fick doesn't move, he can't move, can't breathe, his entire form, tail and all, is completely rigid - but then the panic sets in. His powerful tail begins to thrash about, sending water spraying in every direction, his hands frantically tug at the net, teeth soon grinding at it, managing to break away small, small pieces of the net, but time is running out.

The other end of the net has started to pull, pulling him away from the shallows, pulling him closer, closer, closer to a large mass upon the waters. 

He's going to be pulled up onto a boat. 

Fick continues to fight against the inevitable, tail thrashing, hands pulling, teeth biting; but suddenly the boat is near, he's right up against it.

He gathers himself enough to take a final breath, sharply inhaling water and forcing it to rush out hurriedly through his gills - and then he's pulled up.  
In all of his years, he's never been outside of his underwater home. He was never meant to be outside of it, he isn't built for it, the humans know it, they know what they're doing the second they hoist him onto the boat, the humans don't care.

Humans. 

Large, near-bulging dark eyes already strain to adjust to the sudden brightness of the surroundings, everything feels hideously heavy as he's lifted from the water and his body harshly falls onto the boat's deck. The net entangles him but suddenly it's gone loose, leaving Fick to begin pulling at it, movements rapid but uncoordinated, hands shaking, shaking, shaking.

"He's an older one; looks like an adult, haven't seen a full-grown once in a while," A voice is suddenly all he can hear, Fick jerks his head in the direction of it while his hands still aimlessly try working at the net. Before him stands a human and the first thing to note is how large they seem. Within the water, they've never seemed this big but now it towers over him, looming there with a face akin to his own; and yet it looks down upon him.

They are not the same.

Fick tries to focus back on the matter at hand, chest starting to ache as he finally manages to at the absolute least, free his head from the net. Now if he could just, just get his body then maybe, just maybe then he could, he could do something? Anything?

But his chest is tight, too tight.

"Clever one, already working away at the net.."

"Should we stop him?"

Two voices, some words he catches, he's heard human-tongue before but that matters little now.

"No. He'll give in soon, they can't hold their breath for long."

And as if on cue, Fick can't hold it anymore. His mouth opens and he rasps for breath - but there's nothing there. Air rushes down his throat and quickly passes through his gills, causing them to flutter, but the sensation only burns his entire core.

He can't breathe. 

It's an indescribable sensation; and yet he tries again, gasping, trying to catch his breath, to filter in some kind of water but it isn't there. In an instant he can't focus on the net, on breaking free, he can't breathe, he can't breathe, he can't breathe. Instinctively he tries, again and again, hands releasing the net in favor of clutching at the base of his neck as if that'll help in some way, as if that'll allow him to filter the air passing over his gills, further drying the organ out.  
This is a different type of pain, one he'd never known before, could never comprehend.

Aimlessly his tail begins to beat against the deck, beating so hard it aches, but he can't stop it. He can't think rationally; his arms soon extend, flailing, tail flopping, mouth eternally open as he continues to suck in air, gills flaring uselessly.

"Huh. Thought they could hold it for longer than that.."

"Nah, they're just overgrown fish. Takes 'em longer to stop floppin' though, but.. go grab the bucket, will 'ya? Don't want him to tire out too much too soon."

Fick can't even make out any words now, he can't concentrate, can't think. His entire being screams for water but there's nothing there; just air.

Then suddenly, as if by some miracle, he takes a breath. Water falls over his face and into his mouth, then out his gills. He's able to get two quick inhales in, two soothing, life-saving breaths.

But when he inhales a third time, everything is hell again.  
At best he can gather his thoughts for a moment, eyes blinking, trying to focus. There are two humans, both looming over him, one holding something familiar, something dripping; a bucket, it holds a bucket, it'd dumped water on him.

A whine immediately escapes him, a pitiful, desperate noise, an inhuman plea for the other to repeat the motion, to dump another bucket on him, but instead, the two figures hover over him, watching him suck in large gulps of unfulfilling air.  
There's no resisting when they begin to untangle him from the net, he's incapable. At best he hopes that maybe, just maybe once they untangle him, they'll let him go. It's rare but it does happen, sometimes humans fish up their kind and release them, they throw them back over the side, let them go - maybe, maybe he'll be that story, he'll be thrown back over, maybe, just maybe -

But once untangled from the net, they still just loom over him. They just watch, stare with bored eyes as Fick suffocates there on the ground, tail curled, body heavy, gills set aflame.

"Well... I'll let you have this one."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah, you've never caught one this big before, you might as well have the honor. I'll go fetch him another bucket."  
The human with the bucket walks off and although Fick's beginning to grow weaker with every useless breath, he still manages to cry out at the other, a frail, harsh sound due to his drying throat.

But suddenly there are hands on him. He wants to panic, to lash out at the intruder's touch, but he isn't strong enough to do so. He just looks at the human, it's now crouched down beside him, it's, it's doing something, removing something; but Fick turns his eyes elsewhere.

He's going to die here, he begins to realize. 

"Hey, fish." 

Tired eyes shift over at the voice, the human, the human speaks, it stares at him; is it going to help him? He keeps his gaze on it while lying there uselessly, trying to at least show he's with it, he's paying attention despite being unable to respond; it'll help him, right? The human has to help him, right?

"Open wider, will 'ya?" 

Suddenly the human comes closer, and something is hovering right above his face, it's part of the human, it's an appendage, something he's never seen before. He can't quite focus on it, not like this; but the second the fleshy appendage forces its way into his gaping mouth without any given warning, he tries clamping down.

But hands beat him to it. Two hands, one at the base of his mouth, the other at the top, fingers forcing his mouth open; he looks at the human and it, it glares down at him, such hateful, such threatening eyes.

"If you try that again; I will kill you."

Admittedly, Fick doesn't understand all of that. His head is pounding, his vision is starting to grow blurry around the edges; but the human's voice is all he needs, the tone.  
Although it goes against everything, he lets the human stick the appendage into his mouth. 

He's quick to start gasping around it, drying gills flaring out, the stiff appendage pushing its way further and further into his mouth; until it reaches the back of his throat, making Fick gag against it. It’s hot - the appendage almost dares to burn his mouth - and it’s big, too big to breathe around - 

"Already got your cock in it? I was only away for but a few seconds, Derek." The other voice, he can hear it, but he can't even begin to focus on it, not with a 'cock' in his mouth.

The human, Derek, doesn't reply. Instead, his hands grab at the back of Fick's head, grabbing locks of blonde hair and with that, he begins to thrust into Fick's mouth. Fick somehow feels like he's choking even worse before; his instinct is to inhale but now even air can't pass through, a cock blocks his entire mouth and at best he can only suck on it, trying to suck in air but instead, sucking the human's cock. It plummets in and out of his mouth and Fick tries to get away, his tail harshly slaps against the deck before beginning to writhe about, his hands move to attempt pushing at the human, his eyes clench shut and his gills, his aching, tender gills only cry out for water - but the human continues using his mouth.

His throat constricts around Derek's cock. The human begins to make a sound, a specific sound, one that causes Fick to crack open an eye, for the realization to strike him, to completely dumbfound him.

The human is using him for pleasure.

Pleasure. He can't even breathe, he's dying, suffocating - and it's using him for - for pleasure?

But he can't even fight it. Fick only grows weaker, everything hurts, the cock seems to only grow inside of his mouth, pounding away at his throat, the hands grabbing his hair pull roughly, enough to stir a feeble whine from him - but it's all in vain.

That is until suddenly the other human steps in - he says something, something, but Fick can’t even make out the words anymore, his vision is spotty, racing, it’s too much, too little, he’s not going to - 

The cock withdraws from his mouth. Hands grab at his head, as though to keep him still - and finally, water pours into his mouth. He immediately tries to move - but the hands keep his head down, keeping him in place, allowing the water to continuously stream straight into his mouth. 

He can’t keep the relieved sound from emitting as he’s finally able to breathe, the water trickling out of his gills and onto the deck, in and out - for a moment it’s almost peaceful, almost perfect, as if he isn’t still on the deck, as if the outline of a ‘cock’ isn’t just inches from his vision.

And then the water stops. Fick expels a whine, longingly looking up at the bucket as it’s taken away - he tries to move for it, but the hands holding at him don’t budge. 

“Shut up - you’ll get your fill. Suck.” Suddenly the cock is in his face again, and as Fick gasps, attempting to breathe, it works its way right back into his mouth. 

This time he doesn’t try to fight it. Fick does as the human wants - if he does this, he’ll be rewarded, right? It’s hit only hope at survival so he, almost eagerly, attempts sucking at the cock. It’s a strange texture, stiff but soft, hot, but never burning. Sucking almost comes instinctual, Fick finds, as even if he doesn’t want to suck - he still keeps trying to inhale, throat constricting around the cock - and the human seems to enjoy it. 

Against his will, Fick’s cheeks burn. He lets the other use his mouth - soon gently grunting as the other begins thrusting into him, harshly - something bounces against his chin, but it’s out of sight, he can’t see it, it’s fuzzy - 

Suddenly, the human’s pace is rapid. Fick can hardly take it, it’s too rough - the hands grabbing at him hurt, tears start to form around his eyes, his gills ache, his vision has become spotty again -

Something hot spills down his throat. He’d never gagged before - but Fick finds himself gagging, there’s a taste in his mouth, the cock trembles in his throat before suddenly it pulls back. The liquid - it’s not entirely a liquid. He knows this the second it starts to pass through his gills, clogging them up - he tries to cough, but that does him no good - it’s hot, too hot for his gills, it burns, it’s too much - he can almost breathe with it - what is it? Fick doesn’t know the word - but cum drips from his gills, bubbling at the edges as he further chokes on it - 

Water. Greedily, he begins to take it in, another stream of water has started down his throat and his mouth remains open, letting the water clean the gunk within his gills, breathing, breathing, breathing - 

It’s a cycle. 

“Fuck - you were right. They’re like, built for this,” Fick eyes the human holding the bucket, silently pleading with them, but they pay him no mind.

“Yeah - they’re smart, too. Get eager - you wanna go again?”

“In a minute - you can have him.” 

The bucket is set down and Fick tries to grab at it - but a hand catches his wrist. Suddenly the other human stares at him, crouching down to his level - and without any words, he knows.

It’s going to happen again, isn’t it?

Seconds pass and soon another cock is forcing its way into his mouth, but this time Fick is oddly compliant. His entire being burns, from the burning of his gills to the heat within his mouth - but even then, he still milks the human’s cock. He’s certain that in doing so, he’ll get his fix - he’ll be allowed to breathe, he can hang in there, maybe if he could just get enough he could survive - try to fight back, try to do something, anything. 

This human is different, though. Seconds tick by like hours, and when Fick’s certain the other’s about there, about to fill his throat with that strange liquid - he doesn’t. He’s still pounding at his face, thrusting away - and Fick begins to realize he’s at his limit. 

He attempts to move away from the other - but hands quickly grab at his hair, pulling him close - he lets out a pained squeak, it hurts, it hurts. His tail starts to beat against the deck - his attention to the human’s cock becomes less, nearly nonexistent, his head is spinning, he can’t breathe, he can’t breathe. Suddenly - things stop. His world, it stops spinning. Slowly, things begin to slow, he can’t find it in him to struggle, he hardly gasps around the human’s cock - his gasping has become something continuous, something instinctual, but no longer does his conscious surround it. 

His body aches - it’s dry, too dry, everything seems so slow, he feels so tired - 

Suddenly his head is jerked back, and the spark of pain snaps him out of death’s reach. He grunts against the other’s cock - eyes tiredly lifting up at the human, who hardly glances his way.

“Don’t die on me yet - I’ve fucked with your kind before, you ain’t dead yet, c’mon - I’m almost there,” His words are lost on Fick, but as the merman starts to look elsewhere again, threatens to close his eyes, to go entirely limp - his head is jerked, this time even harder before. Tears stream down his cheeks, it hurts and there’s nothing he can do about it, he tries shutting his eyes, falling into the rhythm of the cock pounding his mouth - another jerk.

Fick isn’t sure how he’s still alive. He hardly feels alive - the throbbing upon his gills is almost gone, it almost doesn’t hurt - he’s just there, at best. He’s on the edge, he’s sure of it, his thoughts feel hazy, fuzzy - but each time he starts to slip off, the human harshly forces him back into the suffering, yanking at his hair, pinching his cheek - the other human, he can’t see it, barely even knows it’s there anymore - but he’s kicked at one point, reminding him it’s still there.

“I think he’s really about to lose it,” 

“I - I’m so close - he - he can wait,-”

There’s no telling how long this goes on for. Fick’s gasping, finally, has started to slow, his gills hardly fluttering, the dick still continuing to plunger his throat. It hurts now - his throat, but he can’t do anything about it, can’t move - 

Then there’s that hot spunk in his throat. 

Suddenly - he feels almost alive - this means it’s going to happen, right? He’ll be allowed to breathe - Fick tries his best to look over towards where the bucket had been before, he’s going to be rewarded, right? He - he can come back from this...

And as if on cue, it happens. 

This time feels longer. Fick doesn’t need hands to hold him down, no, he just lays there, mouth agape, water pouring in and flushing his gills. Even when able to catch his breath he doesn’t move, he’s too tired, too drained - his vision still seems spotty, he can breathe but, but it all still hurts - 

“He’s real out of it - we gonna let him go?”

“Dunno.” 

After the bucket of water, Fick feels the urge to panic - but can’t. He can’t do anything, he just lies there, almost accepting it all. This is how he’s going to die - suffocated, suffocating, at this point they’re just teasing him with the prospect of breathing, just forcing him to hang on for a little longer- and for what?

Tears still stream from his cheeks, he hardly notices it. 

Any second now, another cock will be in his face, in his mouth - and he won’t hold out that long. The fear and panic from before are gone, this is it.

Then, out of absolutely nowhere, there’s a throb. It’s enough to cause Fick to jump - his tail harshly beats against the desk, his gills flare, he tries to shy away from the touch - something’s breaching his slit. Fingers - fingers pry it open - Fick moves, tries to jerk away from the touch, his useless breath hitches, his gills continue to flare - his eyes are huge, figure beginning to tremble as those fingers force their way into him, deeper. 

This - this is wrong. He’s never felt more invaded, more disgusted - he can’t look, he can’t bring himself to look, as he’s fully aware that a human is exploring his milt slit. It’s taboo - he’s dying, he’s dying - and it’s, it’s touching him.

Against his will, a gentle moan-like sound escapes him, his body, despite the oxygen deprivation, betrays him. How can he be reacting this way - suddenly, there’s water, too. 

Fick can do nothing but take it. He breathes, figure rigid as careless fingers mess with his junk, with an area that’s never been touched before, only meant for a mate - to reproduce, and yet some, some warm, incredibly warm, fingers are toying with him. His tail is dry at this point - and the dry fingers feel so harsh against the soft area, though it isn’t long before milt begins to seep out around them, at least acting as a lubricant to the harsh fingers. 

Fick’s brain, somehow, begins to further turn to mush as fingers begin moving in a rhythm, casually fucking him, touching him in a way he’s never endured - and all the while the water is suddenly taken away from him again, leaving him gasping, both instinctually but also from pleasure - it’s too much.

“Brought you back to life, eh? You’re still a fuckin’ virgin - bet no one’s ever touched you like this before, huh?”

“Dude, that’s.. Sick. That’s not even a fuckin’ vagina, man.”

“Shut the fuck up, Derrek. You want another go, don’t you? He’s more awake than he’s been, ain’t he?” 

As if to show this - the fingers speed up, causing milt to gush out, causing Fick to cry out, tail writhing aimlessly, hips even daring to begin bucking up into the touch, to force the fingers in deeper - 

Suddenly a cock is back in his mouth, restarting everything. 

Fick finds himself moaning lazily around the cock, bucking up into the fingers - soon groaning as a third one makes its way into the equation. He continues to attempt breathing around the cock - and the cock continues to wreck his throat - but he can’t concentrate on anything. 

It’s too much. He wants to jerk away - it’s too much, far too much, but he can’t even get away from it. He can’t stop the human from touching him, from overstimulating him, it almost begins to hurt, it forces him to cry - and soon enough, Fick sobs around the cock, his sobs breaking every so often into a lewd sound - the fingers are just fucking toying with him, now.

He can almost recall the sun being on the opposite side of the sky - but somehow, someway, it makes its way elsewhere.

Fick’s body isn’t entirely dry - as every so often the humans had started pouring water across him, keeping him from going beyond recovering, but at this point, his mind is no more. Cock - water - cock - water - and all the while, someone toys with his slit, which continues to leak even when they take a brief break, leaving him there alone, gasping on the deck, waiting to be relieved again - 

He isn’t sure when, or why, how, any of it - but at some point the cycle breaks. At some point, without even realizing it, he’s being moved - and somehow he’s back in the water. For a moment he can’t comprehend it, can’t swim - but then he moves, swimming away, slit still dripping, gasping still rhythmic, eyes wide, mouth agape, another cock will come in at any moment - he swims aimlessly, soon sinking to the bottom of the lake, still trying to catch his breath. Even entirely submerged, able to breathe without a care - he struggles, his breath can’t be caught, his entire being aches, any second he’ll be taken back up, any second he’ll have a cock down his throat - his milt slit aches, throbs, suddenly empty - any second they’ll toy with him some more.

Any second, any second, any second - he lies there, uselessly, waiting for more, to continue being trapped in the cycle, mind turned to mush, unaware he’s been set free.

“Catch and release - see? He swam off, he’ll be fine.”

“Huh.. guess you’re right. They really can stay out of the water for a long fuckin’ time... We’ll have to go on another fishing trip soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's literally only like, ONE work out there ft. merman suffocating out of water while horny shit happens - and now? That number is two. God bless.


End file.
